Best Friends with Benefits
by they're not puppies
Summary: Cameron Ann Morgan is starting her first year in college with her best friend since 7th, Zachary Goode. Basically, her life is stressful. What more to make her life more complicated other than sleeping with said best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, hi everyone. So, I know I should be continuing my two stories 'I do not.' and 'CFBOW' and I will. This story just popped into my head and I was like "oooh." and it's been in my head for a while now so. Sorry, if the first chapter is a little confusing. The first two chapters will be basically on their friendship before college and then we will continue on with that. Yeah, so R&R please and I hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>I think most of us can officially say that we've all had a best friend before, right?<p>

I can't.

Well, let me take that back. I mean, I couldn't. Macey, Bex and Liz are absolutely amazing best friends. The best I could ever ask for. It's just not what everyone talks about when they talk about their best friend. Best friend. The person who knows you the best. The person who is there for you and always will be. The person you never fight with and the little times you do, you make up in five minutes. _That_ type of best friend, that's what I wanted. So, yeah for a while I would say I never truly had a best friend- well at least one that was there longer than like two years.

Until 7th grade.

It was the first day of 7th and I was in history class. Cue new kid. Well, cue instantly popular new kid. You know those kids that you just look at them and you're like 'damn, I wish I was them, at least for a day'. Zachary Goode was that type of kid. With his brown hair, messed up in all the right places and amazing, completely captivating green eyes, you couldn't deny the facts; he was hot.

Not that I'd tell anybody that.

Well, I guess I didn't have to tell anyone.

He walked in, smirk plastered on his face, and did a little small head nod to the class. All the girls sighed and all the boys yelled out greetings as he moved from row to row. I just bit my lip to hide my smile and continued looking at the board. I guess you could say faith wanted to play games with me today since said popular new kid stopped in front of my chair and sat in the empty seat next to mine.

"So, you're Cammie, right?"

_damn, even his voice is attractive!_

I nodded not even bothering to look at him.

"You're friends with Macey McHenry right?"

_Of course, he couldn't possibly be talking to me just cause he wanted to. He's talking to me cause I'm a friend of the beautiful Macey McHenry._

I sighed and nodded. I was about to tell him how Macey wasn't interested in dating anyone at the moment and I would have, if he hadn't leaned into me. He put his head on my shoulder and I froze. He smirked a little bit and whispered, "She told me." He then leaned back.

I looked at him, confusion written all over my face. "Told you? Told you what?"

"Well, that you like me." I looked at him with my eyes wide with disbelief.

"That's not possible because I don't like you." I protested turning back to the front of the room.

He chuckled, "of course you do. Everyone does. I mean how could you not like this? I'm like a sex god." I looked through the corner of my eye and saw him motioning at his body up and down. I rolled my eyes. Then my partner came and Zach went to move to his new seat, which just so happened to be the one in back of mine.

So, if you had to ask me my first impression of Zachary Goode after talking to him, I would most likely say "ass."

From that day forward, Zach spent every living moment he saw me trying to talk to me. At first it was just in class. Then it proceeded to him trying to get to talk to me in the halls, and then just any time he would see me. See, thing is since that day I never said a word to him. I'd ignore him constantly no matter what he did.

Believe me that was difficult.

There were times when he would try talking to me in class.

"_Cammie!" "Yo, Cam!" "Hello? Anybody there?"_

Nothing.

There were times during class when the teacher would be teaching and then out of nowhere I would feel a _thump, thump _on the back of my chair. Whenever I would turn around I would see Zach's face, smirking at me. At first I would just ignore it but it would always continue and continue. So one day I asked somebody to switch seats with me when the teacher wasn't looking. That didn't help either. Zach asked the person in back of me to switch with him and then the thumping would be back.

Still nothing.

There were times when I'd sit down at my lunch table, waiting for the other girls to come when bam! There's Zachary Goode, sitting in front of me, smirk plastered on his face, trying to get my attention.

Not one word.

Even when I was walking into the girls locker room for physical ed I couldn't escape him. The first time he was ever in the girl's locker room he came in completely shirtless. He just walked over to where I was standing, ignored the half naked girls, sat down on the bench in front of my locker, and put on his shirt. Ever since that day he'd just walk on in and try talking to me. Thankfully, he'd change after all the girls left. That would get him in trouble though, not like he cared.

Zippo. Nada.

So yes, even with all of that happening and a little more I never did say one word to Zachary Goode.

Well, until mid semester.

I was walking the halls to my next class when out of nowhere Zach came up to me, grabbed my arms, and made me stop walking. He then proceeded to take out a piece of gum he had been chewing from his mouth. I took one step away from him but still gave him a weird look. He then grabbed my hand and put the gum in it. "What the hell, Goode?" I yelled trying to get my hand away from his grip but before I could he shoved my hand onto his hair.

"What the hell, Cammie!"

I gave him a look of disbelief and then took my hand off his hair, the gum stuck to it. "What do you mean? You're the one who put the gum in your hair." I yelled back.

He looked at me shocked and rolled his eyes, "right, right. like I'd put gum in my own hair? I can't believe you, Morgan." He exclaimed, glaring at me. He then turned arounc and walked away. The whole day he had the gum in his hair.

The next day he came to school with all of his hair cut off and an angry expression. I don't know how but he somehow still seemed attractive. He stomped over to me and glared, "This." He said, making hand movements above his head. "This is all your fault."

I just looked at him for a moment and then I just burst out laughing. At what? I have no clue. I just laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed until there were tears in my eyes.

Ever since that day, my life was never the same.


	2. Zachary Goode

**lol so to the people that didn't understand the whole Zach / Cammie / Gum thing let me explain : he was trying to make her talk to him since no matter what he did he would never talk to her. Basically this chapter is just memories of her and Zach. Now on to the story.**

* * *

><p>Zachary Goode<p>

If you asked me to explain him to you many, many things would pop into my mind.

**For instance, Zachary Goode is crazy.****  
><strong>  
>"Zach!" I yelled, glaring down at him.<p>

He smirked up at me and put on innocent face, "that's my name, darling."

"ugh, put me down!"

Yeah, you heard me. I was talking to Bex, getting stuff from my locker when Zach came and scooped my legs up, putting me over his shoulder. He then started walking to our next period which I just so happened to have with him.

"Hm... Nah, I don't think I will." he then proceeded to spin me around.

"Zach! I am not a doll!"

"You might not be one but you sure as hell weigh like one."

"Ugh, just put me down Goode. I have a skirt."

He never did respond. Instead he just adjusted my legs closer to his head and moved his arm that was holding my waste and put it on top of my skirt. "There, problem solved." he said as he continued to spin me around.

**He was fearless.****  
><strong>  
>"I don't like that kid." Zach said as he sat down next to the empty seat next to me.<p>

I put my book down and turned to him with a completely straight face. "Who are you?" He looked at me confused and I proceeded by saying, "Well, the real Zachary Goode would never step foot inside a library. I wasn't even aware Zachary Goode knew where the library was even located."

"Ha ha." he said sarcastically as I turned back to my book. "Anyways on to more important matters." he exclaimed.

"Excuse me, sir. This is a library. Silence your voice or get out." the librarian whisper yelled at him.

Zach just did a salute like he was a soldier and the turned back to me.

"Anyways, I really hate that guy. He acts like he's top shit when in reality he isn't. I am. And who better to straighten him up and teach him place then me?"

I looked up to see this guy Zach was talking about. I looked up and saw literally the nicest guy I knew, Marcus Abreu. Marcus might look pretty scary considering he was super, super, super tall and buff but in reality he was just a very big and fluffy teddy bear. "You're kidding right? What the hell has he done to you, Zach?"

"Nothing. At least, not yet. I swear there is something weird about that guy."

I rolled my eyes and gave Zach a look. "Zach, I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you, don't do it. You're gonna get yourself in trouble one of these days."

"yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Cam."

Of course, a week later there's Zach punching him and telling him to 'Come at him'. It was pretty funny though since all Zach really could hit was Marcus' chest and Marcus just stood there confused and of course not fighting. Like I said, teddy bear.

I rolled my eyes. I probably agony have told Zach something but I was used to this already. Of course Zach would try fighting with the tallest, biggest, scariest looking guy at our school.

Long-story-short, Zachary Goode is a lot of things. And though it may not seem like it, **Zachary Goode was... sweet.****  
><strong>  
>"So, Gallagher Girl any valentines?"<p>

I bit my lip and shook my head no. I saw this coming though so I just shrugged it off. I looked at Zach and chuckled at the view. Zach had literally come to school with a WAGON. When I had asked him why he had a wagon he simply explained how it was Valentines and girls loved him. Did I believe he would actually need a whole wagon for all his Valentines? No.

I was wrong. School had just ended and of course, his wagon was completely full.

Zach pressed his lips together and looked away thoughtfully. "Hmm..." was his only response.

The following day I opened my front door to see Zach on one knee in the front of my house with a Valentine card in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. He then got up from the girl and handed them to me, "Happy Valentines day, Gallagher Girl."

**Zachary Goode also went through these phases**.

He never really did stay in one clique. The only person he really did stay friends with through all of his phases just so happened to be me.

Yeah, that meant he would drag me through all his phases.

"Cammie, Cammie. Look, don't say anything just put your phone really close to your ear, okay? You have to listen to this very loudly to appreciate it. The instruments, the lyrics, just everything." Then 'Pink Floyd' was playing very, very, very loudly through my phones speaker. Literally. I could put my phone at the farthest corner away from my door and then walk out of my room and I'd still be able to hear the music.

There was even this one time in Freshman year when Zach came up to me and told me we should just both dye our hair red. At least for a little while.

Through all of that craziness and cockiness and sweetness and just everything else that made Zach, Zach, I loved him. With all my heart. I really could have not asked for a better best friend. There was never one point in my life that I had felt scared of losing Zach.

Well, until now.

I didn't know if it was one of Zach's 'phases' but I did know that he wasn't gonna let me go without a fight. So, this is the story of my very tragic and confusing love life.


	3. First Day

Today was the day. The day I was finally going to my dream college, Gallagher. I was more ecstatic than nervous to be honest. Not that I showed it, though.

"Wake up! Best friend! Wake up! Come on! It's our first day!" I yelled, running into my roommate's room and jumping on top of him.

I was already dressed in skinny jeans, a tank top and a grey jacket. I also had my favorite necklace on; a heart with a lock in the middle and a key charm next to it. Zach had given it to me on my fourteenth birthday and I never took it off since then. I would have dressed up a little more but I was positive if I did somebody would tell me something for going all out.

"Okay, okay! I'm up, stop!" Zach yelled back, wrapping his arms around my legs to stop me from jumping, which then just made me fall on the bed next to him.

I giggled and then sat up and positioned myself where I was sitting to him on the bed. "Picture of our first day in college!" I exclaimed grabbing my Polaroid camera I've had since I was born from the side of Zach's bed. We both smiled and I snapped the picture. Then a white square came out from the camera. I took it and started shaking it.

"I'll make breakfast, okay?" Zach said, finally getting out of bed and walking over to his closet.

"Okay." I said, putting the picture down and looking at Zach. He started changing into a plain blue shirt and a pair of jeans. I know, I know. You're probably thinking 'what the hell, why are you in the room when he's changing'?

I would have left if I hadn't been used to it already. Zach always changed in front of me and vice versa. We're just that close.

After Zach finished he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. "Hey, Gallagher Girl! Do me a favor?" I heard come from the bathroom.

"Yes?" I asked, getting up from his bed and walking over to the kitchen.

I heard a faint voice say, "let me take you out for breakfast instead of actually having to make it." I chuckled and then a closer version of the voice added, "we'll go anywhere you want."

I sat down on one of the seats in the dining room and turned to Zach who had just walked out of his room. "Okay, fine. Let's head out now though."

He nodded and grabbed his bag. "One step ahead of you."

I smiled and grabbed my bag too and walked out with Zach in tow. Let me explain, in senior year Zach and I decided to buy an apartment together since we were going to the same college and everything. So, we lived together, or at least we are for the time being.

Zach locked the door and started walking toward his car. "Wait, wait. Why are we taking your car?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

"Because, just like me, my car is just gorgeous which therefore means it needs to be shown off."

I rolled my eyes but moved toward his car anyways. "Fine. You are aware you have to pick me up after class now, right?"

"I'm aware. Jeez, Gallagher Girl. I can't do nothing without being yelled at." Zach said, putting his hands up in surrender.

I just rolled my eyes and started opening the passenger's side of his car.

No, I did not notice the car going 100 mph speeding our way.

I sure as hell did feel it when the car slammed against me.

I sure as hell did notice everything around me going blurry.

And I do remember Zach yelling my name and pulling me away from the car. Trying to keep me conscious.

Yes, I sure did notice the whole word suddenly going completely black.


	4. Chapter 4

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Those were the first things I heard as I slowly started to regain consciousness. My head was hurting and my eyes felt like they were glued closed. All I could see was black. I groaned and tried lifting my eyes open. That didn't work though. I felt somebody near by me gasp and my hand suddenly felt like another was squeezing it. I groaned again and tried forcing my eyes open. This time, it worked. When I opened them all I could see was blurry. I blinked a couple of times trying to clear my vision. When I was able to see more clearly I looked around the room I was currently in.

Plain white walls. Check. Boring, plain, uncomfortable bed. Check. Monitors everywhere. Check. Yeah, I'm in a hospital.

"What happened?" I asked turning to the boy sitting in the chair near by me.

He looked like he didn't want to answer me but he did anyways, "You were hit by a car, Cam," he said softly. He squeezed my hand a little tighter than he already was, I guess to make sure I was there. Alive.

I looked at him more closely and frowned at what I saw. His hair was messed up everywhere and he looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days. He looked like he was in so much pain. Basically, he looked horrible. Somehow he managed to look attractive while looking horrible at the same time though. Don't ask me how that's possible. "Have you eaten anything?" I asked him finally. He shook his head.

"You've been in a coma for about two weeks now, Cammie. I saw a car hit you with my own eyes. You're my best friend, Cam. They're is no way I was leaving you out of my sight."

I closed my eyes and tried to fight back the tears. "Two weeks?"

"Yes. Bex, Liz and Macey have been here everyday to check up on you. Liz can't come in here without bawling though and the other two would always leave the moment they would start tearing up. I guess so I wouldn't see them cry. I don't know. All I know is, I've been so lost without you, Cam. You have no idea how scary these past two weeks have been for me."

I opened my eyes and noticed his eyes looking a little watery. "You're right, I don't. I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize, Cameron Ann Morgan. This is not your fault." I looked down and disagreed with him in my head. "I love you, you know that right?"

I looked up at him and saw it. Love. I smiled sadly and nodded, "I love you too, Zach. How can I not? We've only been best friends since 7th." He smiled sadly at the memories of our 7th grade year and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Zach."<p>

"What?"

"You need to go to school. You're gonna fail!"

"Psh, I've only missed five weeks. Besides, you know my motto. 'Best friends before school."

"Oh, I thought your motto was 'everything before school'."

"You know what, no one asked you, okay."

I chuckled, "Very original, Zach." He stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes. It's been two weeks since I last woke up from my coma and a week since the doctors put me on 'house arrest'. Well, actually the doctors let me go. Zach put me on house arrest.

"Seriously, school started five weeks ago and you have not attended one class."

"Hey, neither have you!" Zach said, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Talk to me when you get hit by a car."

Zach instantly frowned the moment I mentioned it and so did I. I felt bad knowing that Zach blamed himself for what happened to me (even though I told him constantly it wasn't his fault). I sighed and sat up on the bed and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. In that exact moment I guess you can say I felt safe. At home. To be honest, the only time I honestly have that feeling is when I'm with Zach, but he's my best friend so of course I feel that way.

I pulled back and he tilted his head to the side. "You said you wanted to get out of here right?" I nodded quickly and he chuckled. "Okay, how about I take you out tonight. You and me."

I gave him a small smile and then lifted my eyebrows playfully, "Zachary Goode, are you asking me out on a date?"

He smirked, "Well, I believe I am Ms. Morgan. So what do you say?"

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked. He just shook his head. I chuckled and then tilted my head to the side, "Okay, I accept."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, alcohol!" Zach exclaimed as we walked into one of the best local bars, Tric.

"Zach, isn't it a little too early to be dreanking?" I asked, following him to the bar.

He laughed loudly and shook his head. "Is it ever too early to drink, Cameron?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes." I turned to him, shaking my head as I did so. "So this was your idea for our 'date'?" I asked, sitting down and finally giving in to the whole drinking idea.

He shook his head, "of course not. Geez, you'd think you would have a little bit more respect for me considering I am your best friend after all."

I chuckled and nodded. "Okay, okay. So what is this stop number one?"

"Nope, I just needed a drink." He said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and then turned to the guy working at the bar to order our drinks.

**Part One, 8:10 P.M.**

"This is part one." I heard Zach whisper softly into my ear. He had his hands planted on my eyes so I couldn't see said part one.

"Well, can you take your hands off of me now? I'm sort of hungry, by the way-" I stopped abruptly when I saw what was currently in front of me, aka part one.

Part one was one of those cheesy romantic picnic dates you always see in those movies. Zach had done basically everything perfectly. He set up a mini picnic for us on a hill in the park nearby. The whole cliché settings, the red checkered blanket, the woodened basket filled with sandwiches and apple juices all set up on the outside of the basket. Everything was there. "Bon appetite."

I smiled softly and then sat down on the blanket. Zach then followed my movements and moved to get the sandwiches. He handed me one and then passed me a juice boxes.

**Part Two, 8:30 P.M.**

After 20 minutes of just joking around in the park and eating the food Zach had made we continued with part two.

**Skating Arena.**

I shook my head and looked at him with amusement, "Why didn't we just eat here?"

Zach shrugged, "Well Gallagher Girl, that would have been way less complicated and not as much fun. Besides I thought chicks were into that romantic stuff."

I laughed. "You know Zachary Goode, if I had not known you know for 6 years, I would have thought you'd been trying to seduce me." I said playfully.

"Who says I'm not." He asked, bumping his hip slightly into mine and raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Anyways I forgot to ask this morning but how is Theresa?"

"Theresa?" He gave me a confused look and I just returned it by rolling my eyes. Again.

"Theresa. Blonde hair, tall, blue eyes, girl you were dating 2 weeks ago."

"Oh, her! Yeah… we broke up."

"What?"

He shook his head, "Yup. She just broke up with me."

"Why?" I asked looking at him confused.

He shrugged, "I don't know. The female mind totally confuses me."

"Hey! Female here!" I exclaimed, giving him a look.

"Oh, right, I totally forgot." He said, smirking. That earned him a punch in the arm and one of my very famous Morgan glares. "Anyways, she said that even though we were over she didn't want it to be awkward between us."

I laughed, "She said she still wanted to be friends didn't she?"

Zach nodded. "Well, I can't really blame her though. I am gorgeous." He winked and I rolled my eyes and shoved him a little, which made him fall down on the skating rink and me laugh so hard I went down too, with tears in my eyes.

**Part Three, 9:30 P.M.**

Part three was also one of the very cheesy, romantic things that happen in movies. You know when the main couple takes a stroll together in the park and talk about their relationship and what not. Well, I guess that's what you can say Zach and I were doing.

"No, no." I disagreed with him, giving him a weird look. "I am obviously the attractive one in this relationship."

"Oh please, Morgan. I am obviously way more attractive. I mean believe me, you're attractive but come on. Have you seen me? If anything you have the best lips out of this friendship."

"Hmm, okay. Okay, I can work with the lips. Uhm, okay well you have the best eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, ugh. I'm pretty sure the only reason half the girls that date you are dating you cause of your eyes."

"You know, I do some what have a personality too, Gallagher Girl." He said, putting a hand on his heart.

"Really?"

He glared at me playfully and I laughed. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. He rested his head on the crook of my neck and I felt him smile. "Well, you have the best laugh. Oh, and hair too." I laughed again. "See." I felt a blush starting to creep in but I ignored it.

"Really, hair?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling back and then running his hands through it playfully. "Just look at it." I smiled and then looked down. Zach stopped walking and put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up towards him. I looked into his eyes and I swear I felt my heart stop. I started feeling self-conscious but I couldn't move. I was so close to him. We were literally inches apart. I bit my lip and Zach moved a back a bit.

"Come on, part four."

**Part Four, 10:15 P.M.**

Part four; aka the last stop of my date night with Zach, was probably my favorite part of the night. I was currently sitting next to Zach on the couch of our apartment, ice cream in one hand, spoon in the other, with a big TV in front of us that was playing Titanic.

"I'll never know how you convinced me into watching this with you." Zach said slowly, looking at the TV with a confused face. I laughed.

"Damn," I said, shoving my spoon into the bowl of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and then swallowing a piece. "Leo looks fine."

Zach rolled his eyes and took a piece of ice cream as well. "I don't get what girls see in that guy."

I turned to him and raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Hello! He's hot. Or well, he is in this movie."

Zach shook his head in disagreement. "Nah, if anyone is hot in this movie its totally that red headed girl."

"Rose?"

"Yeah, her."

I rolled my eyes and glared at the screen as she appeared again. "Ugh, I hate her. Why would you let go of someone as hot as Jack! Like, geez lady get a grip!"

He laughed. "You know, you women get way too into these movies."

"Oh, and you guys don't get too into your little video games? At least we get into something that doesn't involve shooting people." I said, glaring at him.

"Hey! Not true! Not all our video games are like that! Besides I don't get into it."

I was about to disagree with him when his phone rang. He looked at it quickly and then turned to me and said, "Sorry. My sister."

I shook my head, "No, don't be."

He smiled softly and then picked it up, "Hey, Sarah. What's up?" He was quiet for a couple of minutes as he listened to whatever his sister had been saying on the phone and just in those couple of minutes I saw his face slowly turn into one of the most saddest looks I had ever seen on him. "Oh, yeah. Bye." He hanged up and just stared at the phone for a minute.

"Zach?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Whats wrong?"

"It's my mom." He finally said, turning to me. "She left."


	6. Chapter 6

**So, just saying but I have a feeling you guys are going to enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

><p>8 months later – Cammie's P.O.V.<p>

Ever since the 'date' Zach had took me on life seemed to pass by very quickly. The weekend after the date we went to see how Zach's dad was doing now that his wife had just left him. Where she is now, we'll probably never know? Zach and I have finally started to go to school and my life seemed to get back on track. Everything seemed to finally start working out for me the way it should have and I was grateful. So yeah, my life had returned to its normal daily routine again – well, it had.

Zach and I were watching _The Notebook._ Why? Yeah, that's what Zach asked too. Anyways it is one of the most romantic love stories ever. That's why.

"Why do all these movies have to have such bad music?" Zach asked, critiquing the movie for about the third time already.

I rolled my eyes but responded anyways. "I think it's so you know how to feel every single second."

Zach turned to me and gave me a look, "I'm heartbroken; bum, bum, bum, buuum." His voice went lower with every 'bum' "I'm getting married to the man of my dreams; bum bum bum buuumm" Now his voice was getting higher with every 'bum' "I'm sneaking into an office; bum, bum, bum, buuuum, bum."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the movie. Seeing as I know mostly every line of this movie I started repeating all the lines out loud. _"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you everyday for a year. It wasn't over. It still isn't over."_ I sighed as Noah took Allie in for a kiss and frowned realizing how my relationship status sucks. "You know, I really wish my life was a movie sometimes. I mean, I'd never have to worry about my hair or having to go to the bathroom. And then, when I'm at my lowest point some guy will chase me down the street, pour his heart out, and we'd kiss happily ever after."

Zach just shook his head and looked at me with an amused face, "Don't all women."

I ignored his comment. "You know, why don't they ever make a movie about what happens after the big kiss?"

"They do, it's called porn." He rolled his eyes and grabbed his beer bottle from the stand right next to the couch.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. "Ugh, god I miss sex. Like sometimes you know you just need it, okay. Ugh, it's like cracking your neck." I slowly started cracking my neck and instantly my neck felt more relieved.

Zach nodded in agreement, "Why does it always have to come with complications?"

"And emotions."

"And guilt."

I laughed at that one. "Yeah, guilt."

"It's women's fault."

I turned to him, hands on my hip, glaring at him. "What!"

He nodded. "You heard me. _'Hold me, lets spend the rest of our lives together.'_"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please, you are no better. _'Oh yeah, baby. Come on now, come on, say my name. Eh, ugh. I'm done. How was it?_'"

"Who have you been with?" Zach asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. He then thought about it and shrugged, throwing his hands in the air. "Why can't it not be like that? It's a physical act… like playing tennis. Two people should be able to have sex like they're playing tennis."

I nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, I mean no one wants to go away for a weekend after they've been playing tennis."

"It's just a game. Then you shake hands and go on with your business."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

I turned back to get my own beer bottle but noticed it was gone. "Hmm, you want more beer?" I asked, already getting up and making my way over to the kitchen.

"Yes, please." He said and then after another minute or so his voice came again, "Cammie!"

I turned back to him, "Yeah?" He looked like he was thinking about something.

"Let's play tennis."

I raised an eyebrow "What?"

He got off the couch and started walking toward me "You heard me. Lets do it. Lets have sex like we're playing tennis."

I laughed in disbelief. "Shut up."

"Hey, don't laugh. I'm being serious. Come on, this could be great. It would take all the weirdness away."

"Weirdness? What weirdness? Ugh, we've talked about this. I don't like you like that. Remember, 7th grade."

"I don't like you like that either. That's why this would be perfect."

I started thinking about it for a minute and then shaking the thought out of my head quickly. No way, Zach's my best friend. "No way. I don't even know if I find you attractive."

"Oh, that's cute. Come on; stop lying to yourself Gallagher Girl. Everyone finds the Goode attractive."

"Hmm… I do have a thing for jerks. Well, do you even find me attractive?"

"Ha, that's cute."

"Ugh, no. No way, Zach." I said shaking my head. "If that even happened between us it might… ruin our relationship."

Zach took a step closer to me so now he was inches away from our face. "Then we'll make it not ruin our relationship." He whispered. "Come on. We've made a lot of things work between us. Having sex with each other shouldn't really change anything."

I bit my lip and then looked around, "I don't know, okay. I don't want to ruin our relationship, Zach…" I said hesitantly.

"It won't."

"But what if it does?"

He sighed, "Cammie."

"Zach-" I started but before I could even think of any other reason for us not to have a friends with benefits relationship his lips were on mine and instantly I brought my arms to wrap around his neck, bringing him closer.

He pulled back first and then raised an eyebrow, "tell me now you didn't feel that… that spark! Look, we've always had it, okay? Most people would call it sexual tension. If we did this it would get it out of our systems. It's not going to change anything between us. I promise."

"Friends with benefits? Just that?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded, "And we'd still stay friends, hence the friends part."

I bit my lip but then sighed, finally giving in. "Okay, okay. Let's do this."

And with those words he brought his lips to mine again.


	7. Chapter 7

**- 2 weeks later -**

It had been two weeks since we had decided that we were going to be friends with benefits. Honestly, everything was going fine. I was happy, Zach was happy, we were both doing awesome in school _and_ we were both getting laid. The whole sexual tension thing between Zach & I; poof, gone. To top it all off, no one noticed. To be honest, this was one of the smartest ideas he had actually ever come up with- not that I'd ever tell him that."

"You know what, shut up. At least I buy actual drinks. All you get is drinkable yogurts."

"I like to drink my yogurt."

I rolled my eyes and and put my hair into a ponytail. "Whatever, Zach. No normal person likes drinking yogurt as much as you do. It's creepy."

He grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on. "Oh please, Cam. You act like your so normal. If I remember correctly I do remember you having this thing with-"

"Hello!" A womens voice came bursting from the living room as we both heard the front door slam open.

"Mom?" I called out, giving Zach a surprised look and walking out of the bedroom to where my mom was.

"Oh, hello darling!"

"Mom. Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, as she pulled me into a hug.

"Nothing, nothing. Juan was just a total tool."

Zach walked in and smiled at her, "Hey Rachel," he said, walking to my mom with arms wide opened.

My mom absolutely loves Zach. From the moment they met she's always been telling me that he was the perfect gentlemen and what not. "Zach!" She exclaimed, walking into his arms and giving him a hug. "Long time, no see. How have you been?"

"Fine and you."

"Amazing. As I was telling Cammie here I finally got rid of that tool bag, Juan."

"Juan?"

"Fiance Juan."

My mom looked at me and shook her head, "Ex Fiance Juan."

See, ever since my dad died when I was in kindergarden my mom always had something missing. So to try and cure said heart, she's been going from guy to guy. I actually thought for a while that Juan was the one but obviously I was wrong.

"Oh, what happened?" Zach asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I just woke up one day and said, 'Rachel, this is not your bliss. Just because you're thirty-nine-"

"fourty-eight."

"- it doesn't mean you have to settle, he's not an insurance claim. So I hopped on to the first plane on the island. Anyways," She said, turning back to me and pulling me into another hug. "Honey, it's so good to see you." She tightened her grip and then whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad you and Zach are together now."

"What? He's not my boyfriend, mom."

"Oh."

"Yeah, thats right. Cam and I are just friends."

"Oh, I love it. Oh, it's like the seventies in here, whoo." Zach gave her a confused look and I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about."

"That was a better time. Just sex. No complications. It's great!"

"Mom, what are you talking about? Me and Zach are seriously just friends."

She looked between the two of us and burst out laughing. "Oh, oh. Of course, honey." She smirked, "you don't have to hide this from me. I could tell something was going on between you two from the moment I walked into your apartment."

I sighed. Knowing she wasn't gonna let this rest, I nodded. "Yeah, okay fine. Yes, we're friends with benefits. Happy?"

She nodded, a knowing look on her face. She then turned to Zach and crossed her arms, "So my daughter is just your slam piece?"

"What, what? No! Of course not-"

"Oh, oh I was just kidding Zach. I know you would never think of Cammie like that," She exclaimed, laughing while doing so.

I gave her a look but she ignored it.

"What, you know I think this is great. The only thing is it takes you off the market, but what the hell! The whole reason you go to the market is so you can buy the produce, which_ you already got._"

I groaned. Did I mention she went _insane_ as well.

She chuckled and hugged me again, "It's so good to see you baby. I'm only going to be here a few weeks. Ugh, I'm starving. You got anything to eat?" She asks, walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>My mom &amp; I sat on the couch, watching '<em>She's The One' <em>on the tv. She turned to me and smiled, "Hey, sit down on the floor. I wanna braid your hair."

I laughed but did it anyways. She grabbed a chunk of my hair and then divided them into three and started braiding, "So, how you been honey? That car crash must have been hard on you."

I bit my lip. I had actually forgotten about the car crash. "Well I'm okay, I mean I feel a little weird but whatever."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you earlier, baby. I was just so busy-"

"Mom, look. Don't worry about it. I'm fine and here. Let's just forget, okay?"

She sighed and then dropped the hair she finished braiding. She then grabbed another chunk and started braiding it too. "So about you & Zach. Way to go, I'm so glad you two finally see there is something else their besides friendship."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not that big of a deal and we are still friends, Mom."

"Sure, sure. It's just surprising. I always thought you were a true love kind of girl."

I groaned, "Whatever mom, it's not like it's stopping me from anything."

"That's what I thought back in seventy-eight... and every year since." I scoffed. "I'm just flattered actually that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I looked at her in disbelief. She sighed and leaned back onto the couch, "Seriously, kiddo. Are you sure this is just sex cause I don't want anything to happen and you two end up not being friends anymore."

I nodded. "Mom, seriously. It's not a big deal, okay. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

She nodded, "okay, okay." She looked at me and then her eyes widened in realization. "Remember that guy I used to date, Dimitri?"

"Which one?"

"Blue eyes, dark curls."

"Oh yeah, the Russian one. Okay, yeah. What about him?"

"Well, he bought me a house in Vermont a couple of weeks ago-"

"Weren't you enganged a couple of weeks ago?"

"- Anyways, I'm going up there for the 4th of July and I want you to come with me."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on! When was the last weekend we spent alone together."

"Uhm, when I was eight and we drove up to New Jersey for winter break."

"Ah, yes. Remember how fun that was? Come on, please, please, pleaseee."

I sighed, trying to hide the smile on my face. I never got to spend time alone with my mother, of course I wanted to go. "Okay, fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes. I'll go."

She smiled really big and then leaned down and hugged my shoulders. "Yay! Kiddo, we're going to have so much fun. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Sorry about my mom." I said, grabbing my hair and pushing it all on the left side of my face. My mom figured since Zach &amp; I were already sleeping together that she would take my bed and I would just sleep with Zach- emphasizing on how she meant 'sleep' in two ways more than one<p>

Zach chuckled and shook her head. "Are you crazy?" He put his arms behind his head and grinned, "I love your mom."

I rolled my eyes and leaned over Zach's chest to get my necklace. I put it on and sighed, "I'm not crazy, but my mom is."

He gave me a small smile and then sat up, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me towards him, "I think she's funny."

"Oh yeah, she's funny when she's asking for money. And she is hilarious when she needs a place to stay."

He laid me down on the bed and then moved so he was on top of me, with his arms still around my waist. "She's still your mom and she cares about you."

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess." I mumbled. He looked at me and then leaned in and started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes for a minute and then brought him up to me and pressed my lips on his, wrapping my arms around his neck. He tightened his grip on me as our kiss started turning more heated. I ran my fingers through his hair and I felt him start moving to go and try unhooking my bra. That's when I remembered.

I pulled back and bit my lip. Zach looked at me confused. "Zach, I... I think I wanna start dating again." He unhooked his arms from around my waist and instead folded them onto my stomach and put his head on them, listening to me intently. "I think we should stop this."

"Hmm."

"Yeah."

He thought about it for a minute, looking a way and then nodded. "Yeah, I kind of think you're right."

"Right."

"Yeah, okay."

I smiled, "ha, okay. So you wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "I'm starving." I laughed and Zach moved off of me and started grabbing his close that were on the floor. I got off the bed and did the same.

"Okay."

"You're buying."

"What!"

He laughed and put on his pants while I put my shirt back on. I looked at him, "so this is the end of this?"

"Yup."

"Yeah and we did!"

"Yes, we've still managed to make this friendship work."

"Damn," I said, walking over to him. "We are the best."

"No shit." He held out his palm and I high-fived his hand.

I bent down to go get my sweater when I heard Zach start walking toward the door. "Oh, by the way, it's totally normal if you start wanting to have more of _the Goode._ Everyone does! They just can't get enough!" Zach yelled over his shoulder.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_"We can't back down! There's too much at stake!" _I jumped onto my couch, moving to the beat of yes, camp rock. Don't judge me. _"This is serious! Don't walk away!" _I kept on singing, swaying to the beat coming from my mac book. I was supposed to be working on a twenty page essay for one of my classes but as you can see I was sort of… busy.

"Well you please quiet down! Some people are trying to get beauty sleep!" My mother yelled, opening the door of my room. She came out glaring at me and wearing Victoria Secret lingerie and massive bed hair.

Zach, who had been in his room doing who knows what, came out and smirked when he saw me on the couch. "Ms. Morgan, don't worry about it. You don't need beauty sleep since your already so beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and got off the couch, turning the music off. "Forget it, I was just about to go out anyways." I stomped past Zach, muttering 'kiss ass' under my breath and walked out of the apartment. I was pretty pissed considering they made me turn my jam off.

I heard a door open and close and then some shuffling of feet. I was about to turn around to see who was behind me but before I could I had someones arm around my shoulder bring me into them. I didn't have to look up to know it was Zach, his scent was too familiar to me and his arms felt like home. "Come on, lets get something to eat" he said, his arms still wrapped around my shoulder.

"You do realize thats all we do, right? Eat." He chuckled and nodded. The rest of the walk was silent. We stopped at the nearest bakery to eat, Sweet Treatz. It was only a block away from where Zach and I lived and we went there whenever we didn't feel like driving.

When we ordered and got our food we walked out and sat on one of the benches that was in front of the bakery. We ate our food silently, the silence between us not really bothering the two of us. It wasn't awkward, more like comfortable. "So… Camp Rock huh?"

"Oh, shut up!" I exclaimed, glaring at him as he smirked at me.

He shrugged, "I wasn't saying it as a bad thing! I think it's actually pretty cute." I looked down, my cheeks burning. I was hoping he wouldn't see that but no such luck. Thankfully he didn't say anything, instead he just put his arms around me and hugged me. He put his mouth on my hair and murmured, "Cam, I know your mom can be a pain but I'm really proud of you and how you haven't kicked her out yet."

I looked up and smiled, grabbing his hand and mouthing weakly a thank you.

* * *

><p>I moved in my seat uncomfortably, nervous of what was about to happen in a couple of minutes. I looked down at the menu and then at the prices and had a mini heart attack. Just the lasagna was 95 dollars. My brand new Kate Spade dress fit me perfectly ten minutes ago but now it felt as if it was tighter.<p>

"Cammie!" I looked up from the menu and stood up, adjusting my dress again.

"Hey!" I walked towards the beautiful brunette. Her long hair was in perfect waves and she was in a blue sequined dress that shaped her figure amazingly and blue 4-inch heels that matched the dress. She grinned when I opened my arms and walked into my embrace. We both squealed a bit seeing as we haven't had a girls night since, well since the accident. "Ugh, I've messed you Bex" I said, pulling back and bring her to our table.

"Same here, Cam. I mean, I see you in class but we never talk anymore." She gave me a sad look and then looked down at the menu.

"Where are the others?" I asked, looking around. She merely shrugged. Just as she was about to say something I spotted them.

Walking towards us was a pair, both holding hands with grins on there faces, both chit chatting to the other and laughing looking like they were having the time of there life even though they were just talking to each other.

The one on the left, was the tallest. She had straight blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a fancy red dress that stopped at her knees with ruffles at the bottom. She was wearing matching red heels. The other one on the right, though she was shorter, looked more confident. She had straight black hair with one red strip in the front. She had clear blue eyes and a green, strapless dress that looked amazing on her.

The one on the right spotted us first. She nudged the blonde, who turned and grinned and they quickened their pace towards us. "Hello, girlies." Macey smiled and quickly hugged Bex and I and then sat down next to me, flipping her black hair out of her face. Liz did the same and then sat down next to Bex.

"Wow, it feels like forever since I last saw all of you guys!" Liz exclaimed, grabbing her blonde hair, twisting it, and then putting it all to the left side of her face.

Bex nodded and then looked down at the menu. "Uhm, just curious but who's idea again was it to come to _this_ very expensive restaurant?"

Macey rolled her eyes, "It's not that expensive."

"Not all of us can be billionaires, Mace," I commented looking at the menu again.

"Don't sweat it guys, it's on me anyways." We all looked up and were about to complain but Macey just shook her head, "Don't fight it guys." I sighed, knowing nothing was gonna change her mind considering she was the most stubborn person I knew.

"So whats been up with you guys. Fill me in with everything!" So for the next 15 minutes or so we were telling each other everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks. Bex had finally gotten with Grant, Jonas proposed to Liz but they're waiting till college to have the wedding, and well Macey has had about 15 boyfriends. Well, she said flings but whatever.

Then it was my turn.

"Well, nothing really. I mean my life is actually really boring."

Bex rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, there has to be something you can give us."

"Well, I mean other than my mother being back nothing has really happened." Liz and Bex gasped and Macey just stared at me, not really saying anything.

"Woah, your mom is back?" Liz asked.

I nodded. "Well, damn Cam. And she's living with you and Zach? That must be weird." Bex said.

"You have no idea." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "My mom is such a pain and- OH MY GOD! WHAT MACEY!" I yelled, turning to her. She had still been staring at me and it was pretty uncomfortable.

"Oh my god, you and Zach have so slept together."

My eyes widened. Holy shit, how did she know that just by looking at me? "What?"

Bex was chocking on her water and Liz had her calculating face on. "Well, there is a bigger percentage now that you two are living together and since there is so much sexual tension between you two."

"No, no there isn't!"

"Omg, Cam! How could you not tell us?" Bex exclaimed.

"I never even said we were sleeping together!"

"But your so not denying it." Macey commented and then shook her head. "I bet you two are friends with benefits."

"Awh, that is so cute!" Bex sighed, "I can't wait till you two are together for real."

I looked down and bit my lip, "We were friends with benefits. Were meaning past tense."

"Awh, Cam!" All three of them exclaimed. They then got up and hugged me. "It's okay, we're here for you." Liz said.

"What? No guys, I broke it off." The moment I said that they all pulled away yelling "What!"

"Well, yeah- wait… why did you guys think Zach broke it off?"

"Oh come on Cam, you're like in love with him."

"What, no I'm not."

Macey shook her head, "Yeah, yeah sure. Why did you break it off?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just, I sort of want a real relationship you know?"

And I guess the universe was on my side at that moment cause when I said that our waiter came.

* * *

><p>After we ordered our drinks and he was out of hearing distance Bex said, "well hot damn, make me scream like summer jam. That boy is cuuutee!"<p>

Macey nodded, "Mhmm, I give him an 8."

I shook my head, "He was pretty cute."

Macey smirked, "Well it's good you think that cause he was so flirting with you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Mace, what are you talking about? He asked us for our drinks."

Liz shook her head, "Yeah but he winked at you after you said yours."

"So?"

"You're so oblivious aren't you."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah she is." Macey sighed, "just like how you haven't realized that Zach is completely head over heels in love with you."

I rolled my eyes, "No he is not guys."

"Cam, I'm sorry but it's so obvious," Liz said.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the ladies room!"

"So am I."

"Same here."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you guys ditching me so I have to pay for all this stuff?"

Macey shook her head no and dropped her credit card on the table, "Use that. And Cam, if I find out you payed for something I will cut your head off." She then gave me a sweet smile and walked to the bathroom, Liz and Bex right behind her. I have such kind friends.

"Here is your check, love." I looked up and there was hot waiter guy standing over me, a sweet smile on his face.

"Thank you," I said, taking it from him and opening. I gasped seeing all the 0's.

"So, where are your friends." I looked up again, surprised he was still there.

"Oh, uhm, bathroom."

He nodded and then looked around. He looked back at me and quickly got a napkin, "Look I really like you so I'm gonna take a chance here and give you my number and hope you call me sometime." He quickly wrote it and then handed it to me. "You pay in the front." He said, before walking away.

I looked down at the number and bit my lip before stuffing it into my purse.

* * *

><p>I sat down on Zach's bed, playing with the hem of my dress. I kept on looking at the clock on Zach's nightstand.<p>

**2:30**

what type of person calls someone at 2:30 and asks them on a date? no one normal, thats for sure.

_"Open your heart to me, baby. I'll hold the lock and you hold the key." I groaned when I heard my phones ringtone burst out Madonnas 'Open Your Heart'. I turned in my bed, grabbing my phone from the night side. Without bothering to look at who was calling I answered anyways, "hello?"_

_"Well, hello there Cameron dear. How are you this fine morning?"_

_"Sleeping, Zach. I was sleeping."_

_"Someone is in a crabby mood today, huh?"_

_I groaned and turned toward the clock, "Zach, it's 2:40 in the morning what do you want?"_

_"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to be my date for prom, but you know if you wanna go back to bed-"_

The memory was interrupted by no other than Zach. He walked into his room with only a towel on and I couldn't help but blush. Just a bit. "Oh, Cam. Your back from your girls night out I can see."

I nodded, "how come your still up? I told you you didn't have to wait up."

He shrugged, "I know, I just couldn't go to sleep." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. "Whats wrong?"

I gave him a look. "What do you mean 'What's wrong'?"

"Well, whenever somethings wrong you always wear this… scowl on your face. It's cute."

I couldn't help but think that for the second time today, Zach had said something I did was _cute_.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I sighed and then laid down on the bed. "I was just remembering stuff. The past." I smiled a bit. "Remember that time you called me at 2:40 in the morning just to ask me to prom."

He laughed and then laid down next to me. "Well, I would have called earlier but I was trying to figure out how to ask you. Sooner or later I just gave up and just decided to straight out ask you."

I turned toward him. "Why did you ask me to prom, Zach?"

He raised an eyebrow, "why wouldn't I? Your my best friend, Cam."

"That's not what I meant."

He turned so that he was facing me and just stared at me for a while. He leaned in a bit and his hand reached for the ends of my hair, playing with it. "I don't think you realize this Cam, but I've always had an interest towards you. Your not just any other girl, Cameron Morgan." He put a small strand of my hair behind my ear and then rested his hand on my cheek.

"I disagree with that. I am just the average girl."

He shook his head. "No way."

"Well, I act like the normal girl and I'm not very pretty. I'm just average all around."

"Lies. Cameron Ann Morgan, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You are so much more interesting and way more talented and more caring than any other girl I know. I don't deserve you as my best friend but I am so grateful you are."

"Zach, I-" I sighed and closed my eyes. "Thank you." I whispered.


End file.
